The Rebel Within
by Stella Hawk
Summary: The rebellion during the 74th and 75th Hunger Games has failed. And, now, the 124th hunger games has ended, and someone, within the Capitol, is determined to stop the 4th Quarter Quell. Might be some mild violence in the future. Read and find out! XD. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

Age: 4

An excited voice said something, then, some time afterwards, a loud gong sounded. It was chaos afterwards, people killing any other person in their sights. It was horrific, and I hated it. But the bodies kept on falling down. I cried to get some attention, but then was surprised to find that I was still safely in my own home. My mother was shocked to find me by my bedroom door, watching the television with them. She picked me up, scolding me a bit, then placed me in my bed.

* * *

Age: 6

The Gong, as I now liked to refer to it, still leaves shivers running down my spine. I waited in dread as the massacre that was about to begin.

* * *

****Age: 9

The chocolate and caramel popcorn was passed around, and we settled back to watch the video that my best friend chose. A voice boomed: ' Let the 25th Hunger Games begin!'. Cold sweat began to break out, but I hid it well, as I have learned to hide my hatred of the Hunger Games from my friends. I knew by now that this was a Quarter Quell, and in my opinion, this was the worst. The innocent children must feel betrayed by their own parents, relatives and friends.

After a couple of agonising hours, it finally finished. Lillith's Mum agreed to take me home.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's kinda short, but I want some opinions! :-) I might be motivated to update faster and write more if you guys bother to give me your opinion! XD **


	2. Getting Started

As Clio lay in her bed, listening to the rain pitted-patter onto her window in her apartment home, she thought about how unfair life must be for the peaple in the districts. She admit to herself, that the people shouldn't have rebelled in the first place, but the punishment was and is still now, very harsh. She was angry at the Capitol for murdering her father in front of her, but she was angrier with herself for not being able to stop it. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought of her brave, brave father, but she refused to let them fall.

That night, Clio has decided not to just sit around and wait for death. She was going to fight. Fight for the innocent children's lives, that have been so brutally torn apart.

_But what can I do at this age?_

, she asked herself. Suddenly, the raindrops of ideas broke through the stone, and a genius of an idea dropped in. She grinned, and started packing. She was going to escape. In the morning.


	3. Ready

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

CPOV

I knew that the scout camps and the wildlife interaction activities that I begged mum to sign me up to were going to be of use today. I packed: a high-tech tent that is invisible, and is quite nice inside, too; a torch, a water-proof tech-pad, a denim bag that can double as a pillow,2 pairs of _boost_ running shoes , some Capitol money, 3 garments of each type of clothes, a huge bottle of water purificating powder, and some dried delicacies.

And one last thing to do: a note to mum.

* * *

Dear mum,

When you see this, I'll be far away already, so don't try to find me. I have decided to take in the same career as my dad. Don't worry, the camps I went to have helped me more than I'd have ever hoped, so I would be able to take care of myself. And, stay safe.

Forever your daughter,

Clio

* * *

**Soooooo, its nice? You dont have to give me a lengthy review, But please try!**


	4. Starting surprise

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I had a HUGE writers block and Every time I tried, it goes in to the trash can. I would try to update sooner fom now on, and please review!**

The colourful tiles of the capital streets just didn't match my temper as I walked briskly to the capital's boundaries. Chatting, giggling and laughing passed around me. The walk was short as our home was closer than most apartments to the border. I wondered how my mothers taking in the news that I have left her. I checked my map again, and saw that I made good progress. The sun was already beating down mercilessly from our ancestors polluting. I bet that they never even gave a single thought to their descendants. I then realised that I was already at the border. I then sneaked in with another family. I then put on my boost running shoes, activated it, then quite literally, I ran to get the hell out of there. The ground was slightly bumpy, but that didn't matter too much, since I was running really fast. After around half an hour, I had to stop, because the propelling only does so much. I then set base camp in a clump of trees, then I went to find water with my denim bag. I trekked for quite some time, then I heard water rushing beside me. I filled four bottles with water, then I added two drops of water purificator in each, then I put them in my bag. I returned to camp, and I could not believe my eyes.


End file.
